falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Ghost Town Gunfight
Ghost Town Gunfight é uma Sidequest no Fallout New Vegas Resumo da Quest Essa quest é disponível depois de completar Back in the Saddle . Sunny Smiles vai sugerir que você faça uma visita ao Prospector Saloon em Goodsprings onde você se informa que a cidade está sob ameaça de uma gangue de fugitivos. Escolhendo para ajudar a cidade começará esta quest. Escolhendo para ajudar os condenados em vez disso, começar a quest Run Goodsprings Run. Passo a passo rápido #Vá para o Prospector Saloon e testemunhe Joe Cobb ameaçando Trudy. #Saiba mais sobre Ringo e seu esconderijo conversando com a Trudy e os outros habitantes da cidade. #Visite ringo no posto de gasolina. #Fale com Sunny Smiles sobre Joe Cobb. #(Opcional) Convencer as pessoas de Goodsprings para dar o seu apoio na luta. #Retorne para Ringo no posto de gasolina para acionar a chegada dos Powder Gangers. #Ajude Ringo a combater os Powder Gangers. Passo a Passo detalhado *Depois de concluir ou cancelar as quests dadas por Sunny Smiles,ela vai sugerir que você visite o Prospector Saloon em Goodsprings. *Quando chegar em Prospector Saloon,onde você vai encontrar Trudy discutindo com Joe Cobb sobre o paradeiro de Ringo,um comerciante que está escondido na cidade.Quando Joe Cobb for embora,questione com Trudy para obter mais informações sobre os Powder Gangers.Agora você deve ir ao posto de gasolina previamente bloqueado na orla da cidade,onde Ringo está esperando. *Você também pode começar está quest falando com o Doc Mitchell,que irá mencionar que há problemas na cidade. *Dirijá-se ao posto de gasolina,a direita da casa do Doc Mitchell,Ringo vai desafia-lo quando entrar,mas falar com ele vai dar a opção de oferecer a sua ajuda para se lidar com Joe Cobb.Ele vai pedir que você ganhe mais ajuda de habitantes da cidade.Conversa com Sunny Smiles para ter a ajuda dela. *Completando isso,convença os habitantes de Goodsprings,por meio de teste de perícia em diálogo.Se o jogador nao tem as habilidades necessárias para passar em teste de perícia,há revistas de habilidade que podem ajudar espalhados na cidade. *Convença Chet para ajudar Goodsprings,e requer 25 pontos em Barter.Ele vai dar ao Courier uma Leather Armor e promete oferecer suas ações para a cidade.Ambos Chet e Trudy vendem uma revista para aumentar a habilidade Barter em 10. *Convença Easy Pete para ajudar,requer 25 pontos em Explosives.O Courier receberá 5 dinamites de Sunny Smiles depois de reportar devolta a Ringo.Uma revista para aumentar a habilidade em Explosives pode se encotrada em uma mochila,atras de Goodsprings Cave. *Convença Trudy a unir-se a esse tiroteio,e é necessário 25 de Speech,ou 25 pontos de Sneak.Ambos Trudy e Chet vendem uma revista para aumento da habilidade em Speech. *Doc Mitchell vai dar ao Courier 3 stimpaks quando pediu ajuda.Com Medicine 30,ele dará amais 2 Doctor´s Bag. *Depois que você alistou toda a assistência que você deseja,volte para Ringo no posto de gasolina e falar com ele para iniciar a luta.Sunny Smiles chegará quando o Courier estiver preparado.Siga Sunny Smiles e Ringo para a cena da luta armada.Joes Cobb e os Powder Gangers abordará o Prospector Saloon da estrada principal.Depois que Joe Cobb e os Powder Gangers estiverem mortos,a quest estará concluida. Estágios da quest de:Schiesserei in der Geisterstadt en:Ghost Town Gunfight es:Tiroteo de la Ciudad Fantasma pl:Pojedynek w Mieście Duchów ru:Стрельба в призрачном городе uk:Стрілянина у примарному місті Categoria:Quests do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Goodsprings